gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Random Deathmatch
Random Deathmatch '''(abbreviated to "RDM") '''is a term used to denote when a player randomly kills other players without valid reasons or when someone is upset that they died, even for a legitimate reason. This was never an official term but was fan made. This can vary from situation to situation and are often defined by the servers. Usual penalties include banning, either permanent or temporary, or an admin using the Slay command to kill the guilty party,which in most cases to the player can be seen as unfair, unless it's a donator then whatever happens to the player who killed them, RDM or not, is completely justified. Universal There are a few universal situations that are always RDMing. These include, but are not limited to *Killing all players on your team that you can find. *Killing random player *Killing players for metagaming reasons ("Their voice is annoying", "I don't like them", etc) *Killing a donator, or other form of VIP player You can also get away with RDMing on a popular DarkRP server by claiming the person you killed was following you. Roleplaying Servers RDM may also be defined as mass murder/reasonless killing on roleplaying servers. For example: *Somebody enters your shop while you're building and you shoot them. Many cases which are called RDM are not RDM such as: *An innocent player is running along the street. You have a job that allows mugging. You shout, "Give me all your money or I will kill you!" The player fails to meet your demands. You kill them. Trouble in Terrorist Town In Trouble in Terrorist Town, it is often required that there be enough evidence before killing someone, although the exact amount varies by server. Usually RDMing happens when an Innocent kills someone who (as far as they know) is also Innocent or is a Detective. However, it can also happen when Traitors kill other Traitors. This can be especially frustrating to Traitors who have done nothing wrong. RDMing will lower a player's karma.(If enabled) *Shooting players because they "looked at you funny", were near a dead body, or stopped moving for a moment to "purchase from the T store". *Some servers allow you to claim rooms and shoot anyone who enters. Others consider this RDMing. *Some servers allow you to shoot someone who is following you after you express that you don't want them near you. Others consider this RDMing. *As a Traitor, you are standing at a high vantage point with another Traitor friend who suddenly starts openly sniping Innocents. The Innocents notice and fire back, calling on you for backup. Although you may want to fumble a bit to buy him time, if your Traitor friend is trapped then he is as good as dead anyways. Killing him may be considered "maintaining your cover" to build trust with the Innocents rather than to waste his death. However, this may be considered RDMing on some servers. There are some cases where RDMing is called out inappropriately. *A Traitor is killing Innocents and kills someone who completely believes him to be Innocent. *An Innocent sees a Traitor do something traitorous, such as pull out a silenced weapon and put it away, setting a C4, hanging a body, entering a room with an Innocent and murdering them in cold blood, etc. If the Traitor believes they were unseen for all of that (or were unaware that they were walking around with a silenced sniper out), they may mistakenly call RDM. Note that innocents can pick up a Traitor's tools after they die and that some maps spawn in silenced weapons. A Traitor should never call someone out as RDMing if they were not, especially if the Traitor opened fire first. They should always listen to the guilty party's justifications and should be reasonably forgiving. There should be some leeway regarding misunderstandings, but repeated "mistakes" may result in a ban and will definitely result in lower karma. Category:Bannable Offenses